dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Burke
| died= | hometown= Hartford, Connecticut | knownfor= Television host & model | season= Dancing with the Stars 7 (contestant) Dancing with the Stars 10 '-' Dancing with the Stars 17 (host) | partner= Derek Hough | place= 1st | highestscore= 30 (Foxtrot, Freestyle, Viennese Waltz) | lowestscore= 21 (Jive) | averagescore= 27.1 }} Brooke Burke Charvet is the winning celebrity from season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. She returned as a host from season 10 to season 17. Early Life Brooke Lisa Burke was born in Hartford, Connecticut, and raised in Tucson, Arizona, the younger of two siblings born to Donna and George Burke. Her mother is of Portuguese background but was adopted and raised Jewish. Her father is of French and Irish descent and left the family when Brooke was two. She was thereafter raised by her Armenian stepfather in her mother's Jewish religion; and is raising her children Jewish although she also celebrates Christmas. She attended both Sahuaro High School and Palo Verde High School in Tucson where she was homecoming queen in 1989. She later studied broadcast journalism. Career Television Burke's initial claim to fame was her hosting of Wild On! on the E! network from 1999 to 2002. In 2001, Burke competed in the TV show host edition of The Weakest Link and was voted off in the second round. In 2005 and 2006, Burke hosted the CBS summer reality show, Rock Star, a series in which aspiring singers competed to front a rock band. Burke, along with Derek Hough as her partner, won season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. She later replaced Samantha Harris as co-host of the program. Burke began hosting season 10 of Dancing with the Stars alongside Tom Bergeron. It was announced 22 February 2014 that she would not return to the show for its 18th season. In 2009, Burke hosted NBC's pre-show for the 66th Annual Golden Globe Awards with Tiki Barber and Nancy O'Dell. In August 2010, Burke hosted the third season of the TV Land series She's Got the Look, a modeling competition show for women over 35. She co-hosted the 2011, 2012, and 2013 Miss America pageant with Chris Harrison. Magazines She appeared in men's magazines such as Maxim, Stuff, Playboy and FHM. In 2007, she was listed as one of Blender‍‍'‍s hottest women of film and TV. Business Venture In 2007, Burke started a company, Baboosh Baby, which offers wraps for pregnant women. The company's website features a blog from Burke about her children. Books Burke's first book, The Naked Mom: A Modern Mom's Fearless Revelations, Savvy Advice, and Soulful Reflections, was published 1 February 2011, by New American Library. It features her reflections on motherhood, Hollywood, romance, and the challenges of creating a blended family. Video Games She was the voice and face of Rachel Teller in Electronic Arts' video game Need for Speed: Underground 2, and asks the "People and Places" questions in the video game, Trivial Pursuit Unhinged. Burke starred as a playable character in the Burger King advergaming title PocketBike Racer and in Big Bumpin. Advertisements Burke has fronted infomercials promoting a Swiss ball video home fitness workout named Gunnar Peterson's Core Secrets, and appears in the first video of the series, titled 20 Minute Full Body Workout. The infomercials have screened in New Zealand and Australia. Burke has also landed roles in several television commercials for Discover Card, Coca-Cola, Anheuser-Busch, M Professional Cosmetics, and Skechers. Personal Life Burke has been married twice. Her first marriage was to plastic surgeon Garth Fisher. They had two daughters together, Neriah and Sierra, divorcing in 2005. She started dating actor and singer David Charvet in 2006. While dating, the couple had a daughter (Heaven Rain, born 2007) and a son (Shaya Braven, born 2008). Burke and Charvet married 12 August 2011, Brooke announcing that she would be taking her second husband's last name and be known as Brooke Burke-Charvet. Burke-Charvet announced 8 November 2012 she had thyroid cancer and underwent surgery. On 12 December 2012, she made another announcement that all cancer had been removed. Dancing with the Stars 7 Performances Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha|Week 1, Night 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Quickstep|Week 1,Night 2 - Quickstep Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Paso Doble|Week 3 - Paso Doble Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Viennese Waltz|Week 4 - Viennese Waltz Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Samba|Week 5 - Samba Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Jitterbug|Week 6 - Jitterbug Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Rumba|Week 7 - Rumba Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Foxtrot|Week 7 - Foxtrot Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Tango|Week 8 - Tango Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Mambo|Week 8 - Mambo Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Jive|Week 9 - Jive Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Salsa|Week 9 - Salsa Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Freestyle - Finale|Week 10 - Freestyle Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Viennese Waltz - Finale|Week 10 - Viennese Waltz Season 7 - The Mirror Ball Winners|The Winners Gallery Dancing-with-the-stars-brooke-burke.jpg Brooke-Derek-Promo7.jpg Brooke-derek-trophy.jpg Brooke.jpg Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:Season 7 contestants Category:Champions Category:Females Category:Actors